Halloween Costumes
by BluePepsiBottle
Summary: Unlike other couples Kurt and Blaine decide to surprise each other with their choice of Halloween costume. But will Kurt like Blaine's choice?   Warning contains slash and slight OOCness.


Blaine grinned as the passing girls started giggling in his direction. He hadn't thought much when Kurt had told him to dress up for Halloween. But now that he had… Kurt was going to freak. Darting quickly between the growing crowds of teenagers Blaine finally saw his boyfriend.

Kurt. He was standing right by his locker carefully rearranging his hair for what Blaine thought was for the fifth time that day. He had dressed up in a fabulous costume. Inspired no doubt from the reaction Blaine had from his West side Story outfit. He was wearing knee length black boots, with heel! And the dark blue uniform that greatly showed off his lithe body, while unusually the shirt had short sleeves gratifying Blaine with an amazing view of those muscular arms.

However Kurt was not going to win their wager, not after his countless searching for the perfect costume. No matter how sexy he looked Blaine decided. Grinning sneakily he crept closer to Kurt as he replaced his officer hat back onto his hair.

'Blaineeee!' Screamed Kurt as a pair of arms encircled his waist and put him in a fireman lift. Blaine pouted.

'How did you know it was me?' Blaine asked as he readjusted Kurt more securely.

'Who else would it be Blaine?' whined Kurt as he squirmed to escape the tightening arms. Blaine smacked his arse in an attempt to stop Kurt but distractedly left his hand remaining on Kurt's bum as he weaved their way towards the music room. Really it wasn't that hard to do this, most of the crowds had now parted for Blaine as he continued to carry Kurt.

'Will you let me down now Blaine, this isn't romantic you know' Sighed Kurt after he had squeaked at Blaine's abrupt manner of groping.

'Nope, and I'll have you know many people find that sweeping their loved one off their feet IS romantic.' Argued Blaine light heartedly.

'You know it's against the law to impede an officer of the law from getting justice Blaine. If you don't let me down I think you will find that I'll have to handcuff a very naughty boy.' Kurt whispered hotly in his ear.

Blaine groaned but before he could change his mind and skip attending glee and make out with his boyfriend, they had entered the classroom. Inside there was chaos many of the members were already squabbling about who had the best costume.

Mercedes was dressed up like Beyoncé from her Single Ladies video, and Sam clearly liked it if his lustful eyes at her were the case. He, himself had gone for something less unique standing around in his Rocky Horror costume, if those shorts could even be called an outfit themselves. He was standing next to Santana and Brittany who in an effort to match dressed as the devil and an angel. They both looked nice but with the threatening grin on Santana's face she seemed especially suited to be dressed as a devil. Behind them, staying out of the group's argument Mike and Tina were also dressed as a pair of vampires. It was kinda cute their efforts to dress the same, but the spooky effect of their outfits was ruined when in order to kiss Tina, Mike removed his fangs. Overall as Blaine looked around the room, it was nice to see that many others had bothered to make an effort for Halloween. The other members hadn't tried but that could have been to Finn's and Rachel refusal to "ruin the emotional connection to whatever song they had to sing that day due to conflicting apparel that would destroy the song's meaning." But they probably couldn't find an outfit they both wouldn't mind wearing.

With the arguing Puck was the first to notice them, and greeted them the couple with a wolf whistle. However before both could respond Mr Schue entered through the door and began writing on the white board, ignoring the mess the room was turning into. Setting Kurt down on a seat Blaine finally allowed his boyfriend a good look at his costume. With a pair of animal print furry shorts and carefully decorated furry boots, Blaine felt he looked like a proper cave man.

Throughout the rest of the lesson, Kurt was distracted. He couldn't honestly tell what had gone on only that Blaine looked so good. He had left out his gel and his curly hair was styled sexily as if he had been making out for a while. Also without a shirt on Kurt could see his boyfriend's appreciated six pack, the muscles absentmindedly flexing slightly as the cool air from the air conditioner hit him. He was so distracted that even Rachel belting out her usual Barbara tribute didn't cause Kurt to react. Soon enough Rachel had finished just in time as the bell rang indicating the end of the day. This caused for the first time since seeing Blaine's costume, Kurt to react jumping a little in his seat.

'Where had all the time gone,' thought Kurt as he quickly refocused off Blaine's half naked appearance. Carefully he wiped his hand across his mouth, to ensure he hadn't been drooling. That would have been embarrassing. Glancing at his boyfriend Blaine felt a smirk creep upon his lips, Kurt was so busy checking his appearance (totally adorable BTW) that he had forgotten Blaine was waiting for him to get up so they could leave. Wrapping his arm against Kurt's nimble body he once again lifted him into a fire fighter's position, ignoring Kurt's high pitch squeal. Hand firmly on arse as he paraded Kurt and most predominantly his rather cute ass in front of the school's population Blaine felt once more like a proper caveman, proudly showing off his most important catch. Now everyone would know exactly his and Kurt's relationship. However it seemed not everyone was as happy with Blaine's as he was. Twisting his neck so his mouth was once more against Blaine's ear Kurt breathily whispered out his warning.

'Blaine darling, I know you are dressed as a cave man and with it comes the desire to act like one but if you don't put me down soon I will use these handcuffs and not in the good way. Oh no, I will cuff you and leave you begging for me' Kurt threatened. Gently slapping Kurt's ass as a distraction, Blaine swipe the cuff's out of Kurt's pocket and twirled them around with his free hand. Then in character of his costume Blaine grunted.

'Me Blaine. You cute. We have sex now' He heard Kurt sighed near his ear, and stop his struggling against Blaine's hold. He was clearly trying not to laugh, if the silent shaking was an indication. Once the shaking stopped Kurt began to speak.

'Adorable Blaine, but just you wait till we get to my house and I strap you onto my bed for your punishment' As Kurt spoke his sarcastic tone turned more seductive with a quickening of his pace Blaine finally reached his car. Blaine then tenderly place Kurt once more on the ground and in reward Kurt leant down to kiss him.

Both smiling goofily from the kiss, Kurt pulled back and with a seductive tone ordered Blaine 'Now drive us back, Flintstone so we can Yabba dabba doo.' And leaving a spluttering Blaine hanging Kurt entered the car waiting for Blaine to come back from his hormonal trance. Blaine may have won by wearing the best Halloween costume but that didn't mean Kurt ever lost a bet either. In fact glancing at his boyfriend's chest again, he felt he had won something a lot better than the bet could have brought him.


End file.
